


The Captain's Corner

by yasminakohl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Tumbler Prompt : Your OTP meet the same way you met your significant other, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminakohl/pseuds/yasminakohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tumblr prompt: Your OTP meet the same way you and your significant other met.</p><p>So a Mary Kay Party... Check</p><p>Angry Missing Family Member... Check</p><p>Bar hopping... Check</p><p>Karaoke... Check</p><p>Alternate title for this could be 'How I met your Father...'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain's Corner

**Author's Note:**

> So the kid one day, comes screaming out of her bedroom, shoving her phone in my face with a prompt....  
> Write your OTP meeting the way you and your significant other met.  
> I glared and and got another squeal.
> 
> So here is the story of how I met the kid's father.
> 
> Yes, there was a Mary Kay party, yes there was bar hopping, yes there was karaoke, and yes there was an angry missing family members, in this case, the woman who is now my mother-in-law of almost 11 years. And yes, there was a munchkin (who will be ecstatic I turned him into Wade Wilson) and a douchebag ex who left when munchkin was three weeks old.

"You're coming tonight, right? You promised."

Tony sighed. He hated these kind of things, but he had promised and he did have a sitter. "Yes, Michelle, I'll be there."

"Amy wanted me to check. The rep doesn't generally bring men's items to these parties."

Tony smiled, it was tight and it was fake but it was a smile, "Great."

"See you at seven. Bye Wade,” Michelle waved to the bouncing four year old.

"Bye Teacher Michelle,” Wade bounced up and down. "Daddy, when do I get to go play with Logan?"

"In a few hours sweetie, come on, lets go home and make dinner." Tony held out his hand for the rambunctious boy. "So did you have a good day at school?"

“Yep, Teacher Amy didn't even get mad when I wore my mask."

"That's nice, you put it back in your bag right?"

Wade nodded enthusiastically, “Yep, and my Nerf."

"You know your not really suppose to bring those to school?"

"I know but it was show and tell.” Wade’s voice was so desperate.

Tony sighed, again. His son was just a tad bit preoccupied with his Nerf katanas. But he'd never once hit anyone with them and he was always very careful not to break anything. "Alright, up in your seat."

Wade scrambled into his car seat and reached for the belt. Tony got him buckled and off they went home. Dinner was a mess as usual when Wade helped, but that's why paper towels had been invented. At six thirty Tony packed Wade and his bag back out to the car for the quick trip to Logan's house.

"LOGAN!!!" Wade squealed, jumping out of the car, the second Tony stopped.

"Wade!" Tony snapped.

Wade stopped and looked back at his dad. "I'm sorry."

"You know better."

"I just wanted to see Logan."

"I know kiddo, but you can't do stuff like that."

Wade nodded, waiting to see if he still got to stay and play with Logan.

"Go, go find him." Tony smiled and sent Wade off.

"Yeah."

Jen was leaning against the door frame, watching the two. "So you are really going to go?"

"I said I would.” Tony nodded, God he didn't want to go.

“Well, more power to you. Call when you are ready to pick him up."

"Thanks Jen. I do need a few hours that aren't work or him."

"I know. Go have fun, drink a drink for me."

Tony chuckled, "Sure."

Tony pulled up in front of the house a few minutes later, double checking the address. Though the number of cars parked in front of the house may have given it away. God, how had Pepper talked him in to this? Tony got out of the car with dread.

He knocked on the door and waited. When it opened he was immediately handed a glass of white wine and hugged. He managed to not lock up at either action, but he wasn't really sure how he'd done it.

"You made it,” the short blonde beamed.

Tony raised his eyebrows, "Yes, I did."

“Well, come on in, there's a chair or two left." Amy walked a few steps towards an archway before Tony's brain re-engaged and he followed her.

He cringed when he got in the dinning room where everything was set up. One tiny corner had a few lotions and shaving creams but almost all of the table was set up with various make-up color displays. He really had agreed to go to a Mary Kay party. Why had he agreed to go to a Mary Kay party? Oh right, because he had no social life and Pepper was going to murder him soon if he didn't at least try.

"So is this everybody?" Tony looked at the woman and shuddered, she's going to sell people make up? Was she even wearing any? Because really, she should be wearing some. The woman's skin tone was death white with a side of seasick. But hey maybe it was a ploy, start out with none, put some on during the demonstration and boost sales.

And that was exactly what it was. The lady, Marcie, started out with what products she used to cleanse her skin, she made sure to tell Tony that it worked well for men to, and that her husband loved it. Then came the foundation, which she worked in that more and more men were wearing. Tony knew this and had more often than not, worn make up for one press conference or another. She even worked in guy-liner into her little spiel. She was good. He might just have to buy something from her just for the extra work she'd put into her party line for him.

Then it was time for the moms and teachers to ohh and ahh over the colors. Tony sat back and scratched his head metaphorically at why he had come.

Marcie sat down next to him and nudged his arm with her elbow, "You are the first guy I've had come to one of these. How do you know them all?"

"My son goes to their preschool. I was brow beat into it by my secretary."

"Your wife?” Marcie pried.

"No wife, she left when Wade was three weeks old. No idea where she is and don't want an idea." Tony shrugged. That was the safer path. He was still to angry at Michele for walking out on them.

"I'm sorry. So this is the 'you have no social life, go play with the other adults' part of getting you back into dating." Marcie chuckled.

"Apparently, though I'm not sure how this leads to dating when they're mostly married and I actually prefer men over woman." Tony shook his head and drained the glass.

"I heard one of the moms mention going out after for drinks. Go with them. You never know."

It seemed all Tony wanted to do today was sigh. "I'm not sure meeting someone in a bar is good for a long term relationship."

Marcie patted Tony on the shoulder, "Learn to ride before you take off the training wheels and go for the unicycle."

Tony choked and laughed, but Marcie was already at the table helping Michelle with a eyeshadow dilemma.

Tony watched the group around him. Michelle, with her big curly blond hair, so sweet with the kids without making you reach for the insulin. Amy and her big laugh that always got the kids going. Quiet Mary that the shy ones were drawn to. These were the people that were helping him raise his Wade.

He knew his days were numbered, though. Any day now Wade would ask why he didn't have a mom. Then Tony would have to figure out how to tell a four year old that his mother just didn't love them enough.

Michelle was the next one to drop in the chair next to him, "So you going to get anything?"

"Would seem a bit cruel not to considering how hard she tried to work men in to her little presentation. Really should hire her for SI. Pepper's always looking for staff who can prepare for anything."

“Well, with you as her boss I can see why." Michelle smiled, bumping his shoulder with hers. "Amy's sorry about the glass, she sort of forgot." Michelle winced.

"I didn't drop it, so I guess that's a good thing."

"You didn't have a panic attack either, so yep, good thing."

Tony shook his head, ”Are you ever not Little Miss Positive?"

"No, I work with preschoolers, you can't be anything but positive around them, they smell fear."

Tony laughed, "I know Wade does."

"He was unusually shy today." Michelle took the opening. "He seemed a little worried about wearing his mask and showing his swords."

"Katanas," Tony corrected, "I didn't know he'd snuck them in last night. I guess Jarvis and I'll need to check his bag next time."

"It's alright. We're not crazed enough to not know the difference between Styrofoam and metal. And he was very careful and very respectful of both the Katanas and the other children. Do you plan on putting him in some sort of martial arts training?"

Tony nodded, "I've been scouting out dojos. Tying to find one that I think can handle Wade's personality and maybe temper it, without breaking it."

"You're such a great dad Tony. So are you going to come with us?"

Tony shook his head at the blatant lack of a segue, "If I must."

"Of course you do. We need a man to give the evil glare to the icky guys who try to pick us up." Michelle smiled.

"Fine."

Michelle bounced out of the chair and pulled Tony up with her. "Come on, let's get you fancied up."

"Michelle, I might be gay, but I'm not that gay."

"So, I didn't say drag queen you." Michelle pushed him down into another chair and grabbed one of the foundations that scarily matched Tony's skin perfectly and started smoothing the powder across his face.

"I have no say in this do I?” Tony knew when to give in, Pepper had taught him years ago.

“Nope, Pepper said to get you out of the house."

"You just want a big donation,” Tony grouched.

"I'll get it anyways." Michelle bubbled, reaching for a soft metallic blue eyeliner. "This will make your eyes pop." Tony saw Marcie over Michelle's shoulder nodding.

Tony let Michelle have her wicked way with him. He'd found over the years of having Pepper as his PA, then as his CEO, that it was just easier to let a woman have her way. It saves on the bill for shoes as apologies.

Amy popped up next to Michelle, "Perfect. We'll get you laid yet."

Fortunately Michelle had stepped back just as Amy spoke because Tony laughed. "I'm capable of taking care of -. You know what I'm not going to finish that sentence."

"It'd be better if you didn't." Mary spoke up for the first time all night.

"Don't tell me you're in on this too?"

Mary shrugged, "Maybe."

That seemed to be the end of the chatter, because the next thing Tony knew he was being herded out to Amy's minivan( of all things) and pushed into a seat.

"First stop, The Riverhaven." Michelle declared.

Tony bit his tongue and let the girls have their fun. Which turned out to not be at the Riverhaven. The bar was nice but filled more with post dinner date drinkers that drinkers looking for dates to take to dinner. The girls grumbled a little as they piled back into the van an hour later, but Michelle's ever present optimism kept everyone from getting to upset.

"Ohh the Blue Beacon," Michelle exclaimed this time.

Tony cringed. The Blue Beacon was just this side of a dive bar. But the booze was cheap, so...

A quick five minute drive had them into a seedier part of town and into the tiny shotgun style bar, long and narrow. Michelle sweet talked a couple of guys out of the bigger table they had been hogging and waved everyone over. Tony tried not to think about when the vinyl had last been wiped down as he slid across the seat. The waitress came around and asked for their drink orders, he doubted their scotch was worth the bottle it was in, so he opted for a martini instead. That prompted Amy and Mary to change their drinks to martinis as well.

Tony sat back and watched the girls prattle on to each other. Besides the three teachers, two moms had come out with them. Only Amy, Mary and Susan, one of the mothers were single. And of course, Tony himself.

So far no one of either gender had caught Tony's attention. He supposed he was a little picky. Tall, blond, blue eyed. Okay he was damn picky and he knew it.

The Blue Beacon was a bust after forty minutes and Tony was beginning to regret not having his own car. He could call Happy but somehow that seemed even more pathetic than usual.

So he was drug along to the next bar, The Captain's Corner. There was nothing nautical about the Captain, nor was there anything military. It was on a corner, so there was that.

Again Michelle was able to talk a couple guys into letting them have a bigger table, though this time they had to share it with the previous occupants. Tony smiled politely as he sat down and tried not to feel like a seventh wheel. Or eighth as Michelle's husband had just showed up.

Tony clenched down on the heartache that tried to choke him as he watched Michelle's face light up when her husband leaned over the top of her and kissed her. Mary laughed when Jack picked Michelle up and sat down in her chair, setting her in his lap. Amy just shook her head but smiled.

It wasn't long before Tony felt even more isolated. He could fit in in any situation he wanted to, when he wanted to. But tonight was just a reminder that it was forced. There was that saying, ‘don't be a round peg in a square hole’. Tony often felt more like an ameba than a peg, he morphed to fit into what ever hole was needed of him. Genius, sure here's where we need you to fit. Company CEO, here's the hole we need you to fit in. Parent, sure here's the hole we need you to fit in. Maybe, someday Tony would get a chance to find out what his true shape was.

Two drinks in Tony stopped people watching around the bar long enough to realize the table had filled up around him and all the girls were talking to someone of the opposite sex and he was getting more than one look of disdain. He leaned over to Mary and told her he was leaving for the restroom.

He debated calling Happy all the way to the john and back. When he made his way back to the table his seat had been taken by yet another man, this one trying to steal shy Mary's attention from the man that already had it. Tony sighed and turned around only to run into a mountain of a man. He side stepped the man almost two feet taller than him, and wasn't that just an added blow to the ego. Tony wasn't short per se, but this man was huge and had to be pushing seven feet and a good stout three hundred pounds. He heard a rumbled sorry as he leaned against a railing that separated the dance floor from the seating area. Tony nodded in acknowledgment of the apology but didn't respond.

He listened to the conversations around him and talked himself in and out of calling Happy a dozen times.

He glanced up as a new singer took over the mic of the karaoke machine, the man was listing heavily to the right and Tony cringed in anticipation of the drunken cat he as about to experience. However he was surprised at the nice deep rich baritone that started singing Nine Inch Nails's Hurt and sounding an awful lot like Johnny Cash's rendition.

Tony watched the brunette sing with his whole heart. That's when Tony noticed his left arm was very static and realized it was a prosthetic, despite the artwork littering the arm.

Tony listened when he started up another song, this one Called Home by Marc Broussard, according to the screen. The man's voice was amazing. He wasn't sure what the original sounded like but this guy, had to be just as good.

Tony was so lost in the voice he didn't notice the man leaning against his railing until his arm was bumped and his drink sloshed in its glass.

 

@@@@

 

"I need your help."

Steve looked back down at his phone to see if it really was his brother calling. Yeah that was Bucky's name. "Uh hi Buck, help with what?"

There was a whimper before Steve heard, "Sorry. Hi Stevie,” A sigh, "I need help finding Natasha."

"How did you lose her?" Steve asked sitting down.

"We had a fight and she took off. She left her phone."

"What did you fight about?"

Steve could hear Bucky shifting in the background, "Um, well see the things is... I have no clue. We were talking and laughing and then she was quiet and then she was yelling, but only not yelling, yelling. Ya know that quiet way women have of ripping you to shreds that would be less scary if they shouted, ya that. Then she was grabbing her coat and wallet and was out the door. I was to stunned to follow and then when I tried to follow her, she was no where to be seen. And when I tried her phone, it was in our mail box. The last number she called was Clint."

Steve cringed, Clint was Natasha's ex, but somehow they had all ended up friends and had even gone to Clint's wedding to Laura six months ago, "Man you're so screwed." Because if there was one person she could bash Bucky to, it would be Clint. The one ray of hope was she hadn't cleared her call log and had left her phone where Bucky could find it.

Bucky must have been bumping his head against a wall or something because Steve could hear a rhythmic thump thump as Bucky said, "We know where they would usually go, though, right. So we can go and see if she's there."

"Alright, I'll meet you in ten. I just gotta grab a shirt and some jeans."

Bucky's voice was soft and true when he spoke again, "I love you, man. You know that right?"

Steve sighed. He did know it. He'd known it for most of his life, "I know. I'll text when I get over there."

"Alright."

Steve hopped up and looked around for his shoes. Hadn't he just taken them off? He retreated to his bedroom and grabbed a fresh pair of jeans, a shirt and shucked off his sweats. Now instead of a nice quiet night of music and art, it was going to be a loud night of music and booze. Bucky was lucky Steve loved his step-brother.

Twelve minutes later he pulled up in front of Bucky and Natasha's apartment building. Bucky slipped into his Thunderbird and smiled sadly. "Obviously I'm buying all drinks."

Steve tried for his best sarcasm, "Ya think, jerk?"

"Oh shut it, punk. Like I know what I said to set her off. Hell ninety-nine percent of the time I'm the one storming out in a huff." Bucky picked at his jeans, staring out the window.

Steve shrugged, reached over and stilled Bucky's fingers, when his brother looked at him, Steve said, "Not like you can help it. And you are getting better."

"I know, still feel like shit. Guess it's only fair I see what she goes through ever time I disappear." Bucky dropped his head on to the seat back, exhaustion already appearing.

Steve sort of agreed with Bucky. But then, when Steve's PTSD was hard to manage, he didn't have anyone to worry about him or to antagonize. He just holed up in his apartment until he could get a handle on it again. Not to mention Steve's PTSD wasn't near as bad as Bucky's. Steve's mostly came from seeing Bucky captured and dragged off by insurgents while Steve was pinned under rubble from an IED.

All of the Commando's suffered from varying degrees of PTSD, the rest of their old unit was still serving. But after 70 days of captivity and losing his arm, Bucky had been discharged and Steve hadn't re-enlisted when his contract ended while he was in the hospital for his broken leg, six crushed ribs and a punctured lung.

He had planned on it, hell he had the papers singed, and just waiting for one of the guys to witness them, then the building fell on him and instead he asked Dumdum to shred them the first chance he got.

Instead Dumdum had brought the papers to his hospital room, asked if he was a hundred percent certain and when Steve told him yes, Dumdum took out a lighter and lit them on fire. Steve gapped and then was astonished that somehow it didn't set off a fire alarm in his room.

Now three years later Bucky had a partially functional arm but still struggled daily with people touching him unexpectedly and any loud unexpected noises. Going out and looking for Natasha in the bars was a huge step for his brother.

So when they pulled up to the closest bar that Nat might have dragged their mutual friend to just a few minutes later, Steve offered, "You sure you don't want me to just go in and check?"

“No," Bucky clenched his jaw. "I have to do this."

“Alright, don't make yourself worse though. You know it won't help with Nat."

One head nod and a mumbled, "I know,” was what Steve got.

The pair got out and went into the dimly lit bar. They looked around but didn't see either of their friends. They sat at the bar and had a beer, just to be friendly. Steve asked the bartender if he'd seen Natasha. He shrugged in a way that told Steve he had.

Steve asked, "Did they say where they were going?"

"Not that I heard. She was pretty pissed. Barton was trying to calm her down, but she's got one hellava mouth on her. Glad it was all in Russian so no one knew what she was saying."

Bucky slumped further onto his stool. "What did I do?"

"You start this?" The bartender asked, surprised.

"I guess. I don't know what this is though." Bucky ran a tired hand over his face, trying to remember anything that might have set his girl off.

"You tried Barton's cell, right?” Steve checked.

Bucky gave him the 'yes I'm that stupid, you dumb moron' look.

Steve raised his hands in defense, "Hey, just checking."

Bucky grumbled, "Straight to voicemail. Tried tagging them on Facebook and Instagram but nothing."

"Alright, what's next?" Bucky gave Steve a list of six bars they could try. But two hours later, there was still no Nat, still no Clint, and both men were a little deeper in their cups than they should be and still driving. So Bucky suggested they get something to eat and a coffee or two before heading home and trying to wait out Natasha.

But as the saying goes, 'Best laid plans of mice and men.' Instead of coffee, it became Irish coffee for Bucky, which became just whiskey. Steve sobered up as he ate, but he let Bucky drink. He figured if nothing else, at least his brother would sleep tonight. And tomorrow he'd help Bucky figure out what he said to upset Natasha so much.

Instead of going home after dinner at The Passage, Bucky insisted he needed to sing, that maybe if he sang Nat might hear and show up, so they walked across the street to a bar that boasted the largest karaoke library in forty blocks. Steve couldn't quiet get Bucky to understand his logic was a bit flawed. Steve just went with it, mostly because Bucky was wearing his 'I'm in a mood and can out stubborn you' face. Steve had tried to survive that face as a kid, it had never ended well when he'd tried to beat his brother at that game.

There was a reason Bucky had become a sniper, he had the patience to wait for the shot. Steve, well he was stubborn to, but he didn't have the patience to wait someone out.

Now the pair was in their eighth bar of the night. Bucky managed to get up to the karaoke board and write his name and the songs he wanted to sing on it, not even bothering to see if they were in fact in the largest library in forty blocks. Surprisingly Bucky's name wasn't that far down the list.

Bucky had time for another whiskey and Steve decided he was fine to have one more beer. Steve tried to get Bucky to talk about the fight, hoping that in his relaxed state Bucky might remember better what he said. But instead he just shrugged and played with the coaster for his drink.

Bucky's name was called and he trudged up to the small stage. He smiled, sort of, when he took the mic. Steve watched him and waited. Bucky only sang when he was drunk. Steve never could understand it. Bucky's voice was great. Steve hadn't really paid attention to what songs Bucky had written down, but when he heard Hurt, his heart clenched. Bucky tried so hard for Natasha. Steve had a very real fear that if she ever left his brother, his brother would be in a casket very soon after. Natasha was the reason Bucky woke up every morning and she was the reason he took every step, every day.

He watched Bucky until some big palooka stepped in front of him and didn't move. Steve tried leaning to the side but the guy was just to big. Steve shook his head and got up from the table. He made his way over to the railing separating the dance floor from the seating area and leaned down onto it. Unfortunately his was a little tipsier than he though and he bumped into the man already leaning on the railing. Steve watched in horror as the man's drink sloshed around in his glass, Steve's mind chanting 'please don't spill, please don't spill'.

Then the man turned towards him and his mind stopped and the most amazing set of mahogany brown eyes turned up towards him. Steve blinked at them. He caught the light smudge of metallic blue outlining the man's eyes, he'd always thought guys wearing “guy-liner" were trying to hard, but not this man. No he was perfect.

"Thanks."

Steve shook his head, "Huh?"

"You said I had the prettiest brown eyes. I said thanks."

Steve hadn't even realized he'd spoken. But it was true, they were.

"So boyfriend?" The brunette asked motioning towards Bucky.

"Brother," Steve answered.

"Ah, you're a good guy to take him out singing."

"We were looking for Bucky's girlfriend. They, uh, had a fight."

"Ah. Even better guy."

Steve shrugged. "Suppose."

The man turned so he was looking at Steve's profile. "I'm Tony."

“Steve," He replied and mirrored the shorter man's posture.

Tony looked and his heart jumped up and down. Okay maybe not his heart, he was pretty sure it was something a lot further south. This guy was not only hot. But he was blond, with perfect blue eyes and he was a good six to eight inches taller than Tony. And ripped. Tony had to swallow the drool that threatened to escape.

"So Steve what do you do?"

"Uh, I paint. Uh buildings,” Steve held up his paint splattered hands. "I'm an artist to, but that doesn't pay the bills."

"Honest work either way." Tony nodded, he took a drink and tried to remember how to be enticing. God, this use to be like breathing for him.

Steve tried to swallow, he managed not to choke when his throat dried out. He took a drink of his beer so he could talk. "Suppose."

"So have you always been a painter?"

“No, “ he shook his head, “was in the Army for six years. Got hurt and decided I needed to be some place else." Steve huffed out a breath and nodded towards Bucky, "Actually it was more saw him get hurt and decided I needed to be some place else."

"The arm?"

Steve nodded again, "And being captured for seventy days."

Tony shivered at that. Yeah he knew what that was like.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked setting a hand around Tony's wrist, stilling the shaking that had started.

"Uh yeah, just sort of know what that's like."

"I'm sorry."

"Aw well they're all dead and I'm not." Tony smiled. "So in other topics not so sad, I don't suppose I could talk you into coming back to my place?"

Steve's heart leapt. Then crashed. "I would really like that, but I'm kinda his ride."

Tony face fell. Of course. "No sure, you're right. He needs a gaurd- uh his girlfriend wouldn't happen to be a redhead with a pension for black leather would she?"

Steve whipped around to find Natasha stalking over to Bucky. "Oh my god, I can't believe it."

Tony smirked, ”Guessing that's a yes."

Steve starred at the stage, ”Yeah sorry that's a yes. Bucky kept saying if he started singing she'd show up."

Tony chuckled at the gobsmacked look on Steve's face. It was just to cute. He bounced between watching the redhead march on to the stage as Bucky finished singing and Steve's face.

The crowd however started clapping and catcalling when she pulled the mic from his hand and flipped it to the manager then pulled the larger man into a hug.

Steve knew she was having some words with Bucky by the look on his face. She turned and looked right at Steve. Steve didn't outwardly cringe at the poisoned look he was getting but it was close. But then Nat's face changed and she mouthed the words 'thank you'.

Steve tipped his head and raised an eyebrow, offering to help with the big lug. He got a head shake and Clint showed up on Bucky's other side, helping him off stage.

“Well, that was dramatic. No chance that's about to be a break up and a fight, right? The blond looked a little to friendly with your boy's girl."

Steve shook his head, "They use the be each other's. But no, Clint's married now. Natasha and him are better off as friends. As for a break-up, I hope not." His earlier thoughts rolling through his mind again.

"Does this mean I can talk you into leaving with me for the night?"

Steve looked down into Tony's beautiful eyes. He loved the flecks of amber and honey that caught the low lights of the bar. He wondered how bright they'd shine in the sunlight. “Yes, I think it means you can talk me into probably just about anything."

Tony smiled and Steve fought to keep his breathing even.

“Well, you get to drive tall, bright, and beautiful. I was chauffeured. Speaking of, I am going to tell the blond crew I'm leaving." Tony nodded towards the direction of the table. He pushed back against the feeling of isolation again. "Stay right here." Tony turned on his heel and weaved through the patrons back to the girls.

"Tony! Where'd you go?" Michelle popped up as he came into view.

“Bathroom, and now I'm leaving."

“But-" Michelle started to say but Tony interrupted her.

"Uh no, you wanted me to come out and meet someone. I did. Job done. Night ladies. Jack, keep them safe." And Tony was gone again.

"So solider, shall we?" Tony slipped a hand around Steve's wrist.

Steve looked down to the hand and back up to Tony. “Yeah," Steve turned his hand and laced his fingers through Tony's pulling him through the crowd and out to the street. He crossed over to the lot where he'd parked his car and stopped.

"Rogers."

"Barton."

"Figured you'd be out shortly. We got Barnes in my car. I'll get them home."

"Thanks. I'll be over in the morning. See how they are."

"Good idea. Knock. She's still in a snit."

Steve snorted. "Yeah, think her snits are other women's murderous rampages."

"Pretty much. Night boys." Clint pushed off his car door and walked away towards a SUV a few slots over.

"Why do I get the feeling your friends could kill me without breaking a sweat, or shedding a tear?"

"Probably because they could. All of us are ex special forces. In Nat's case, ex Russian special forces."

"Right. I'll make sure not to piss any of them off."

"I'll keep you safe." Steve whispered, reaching around Tony to open the door for him.

"Somehow I think you might be the only one who could." Tony said to himself as Steve walked around to his own door.

"Where to?" Steve asked when he got into the car.

Tony gave Steve directions to the mansion. He couldn't believe he was about to do this.

Steve whistled when he pulled up in front of the mansion. "Um, we going around back?" Steve asked, the tone of desperation could be heard.

“No, this is my place. I sort of own a rather successful company." Tony wasn't embarrassed by his home, but he knew it was just a bit overwhelming and in some cases intimidating.

"Good for you,” Steve smiled, then it fell. "I'm not going to meet an angry wife or something am I?"

Tony shook his head. "Left years ago."

"Okay." Steve tried to sound convinced, he wasn't sure he'd pulled it off.

"Pinky promise." Tony said hands up.

Steve nodded and got out of the car. Tony followed quickly and made it to he door before Steve did. He put his hand on the palm scanner and the door popped open. Tony winced, "My company is a tech company. I try everything out first to make sure it works."

"Makes sense."

Tony shut the behind Steve, trying to find the mood from the bar, Tony walked Steve back against the door and said, "Where were we before the drive?"

Steve swallowed down the lust that cropped back up at the tone in Tony's voice. "I'm pretty sure we were about here." He took Tony's wrist in his, "But I was wishing we were about here." Steve set the hand attached to the wrist on his hip and slid his hand up Tony's arm to the back of his neck. When he leaned in he felt Tony's other hand on his hip.

"Pretty nice page to meet up on." Tony whispered before kissing Steve. He let Steve walk them backwards to the closest wall, damn the man could kiss. Steve had Tony gasping in mere moments.

"Bedroom?" Steve whispered kissing down Tony's neck.

"Hm, yeah, mmm, beds are good." Tony mumbled when Steve found the one spot on his shoulder, the one tiny inch of skin that turned him into a blithering idiot.

"Hall?"

Tony moaned trying to nod, he gave up and pointed behind Steve and squeaked when the man picked him up. "Holy shit that shouldn't be so hot. Last door, right." Steve strode down the hall like a man on a mission, and Tony guessed he was. In the room he called out, "Lights 25%." The lights slowly rose to a soft light that didn't blind them but did let them see each other.

Before Steve got brave enough to reach for Tony's shirt Tony reached out for his hand. He brought it to his chest, "I was kidnapped a few years ago. Kinda made a mess. If it's a problem, I can leave my shirt on."

Steve shook his head, his breath caught when he tried to speak, "It's fine."

Tony pulled his shirt off and let it drop behind him. Steve set his hand over the mass of scars in the middle of Tony's chest without touching them. He knew some of Bucky's scars he couldn't bare to be touched and some had no feeling at all.

"It's okay, they don't hurt or anything."

Steve felt the ropy skin under his palm. "All dead you said?"

"Pink mist."

Steve nodded. The surged forward and kissed the breath out of Tony again. "Bed."

"Oh yeah, five paces to the left." Tony murmured.

In those five paces they ditched every price of clothing somehow without breaking the kiss. Tony scrambled up into the bed with Steve still attached to his lips. He finally had to push Steve back so he could get a breath, "Oh shit out of practice. Use to be able to kiss for hours. Uh, table oh so out of practice." Tony babbled to himself but reached over to the nightstand and pulled out lube and condoms. "Oh shit." Tony flopped down on the bed. He knew the condoms were going to be out of date. They were from before Michele left. He swallowed, "Don't suppose you're packing?" He shook the strip of three condoms, "These are a little uh..."

"Um, yeah,” Steve slipped off the bed and grabbed his jacket. "Barton's kind of an ass but we apparently owe him." He pulled four out of his jacket pocket.

"When did he touch you?"

Steve shrugged, slipping back between Tony's legs, "Not even going to figure out how he got them in my pocket. Man was a carney before he was special forces. Not sure there’s anything he can't do."

"Hm, I'll send him a fruit basket."

Steve laughed, "Bucky might beat you to it when he finds out I didn't go home alone."

Tony kissed Steve. "Good to know I'm not the only one getting the 'get laid' speeches."

"God no, got a dozen plus people telling me that, in more than one language, on more than one continent."

"Now we can tell them to fuck off, you've fucked me." Tony moaned Steve's hand was doing wicked things to his balls.

“Well, not yet, but soon."

"Look at you, Mr. Sassy pants."

"They're over there," Steve replied, head tipped in the direction of his

Tony laughed, "Well, looks, brains and a sense of humor."

Steve's face went Cheshire Cat and he leaned forward and took Tony to the root.

"Oh boy and skills..." Tony's voice rose a few octaves as Steve gently pressed a finger into Tony. "Oh god, I forget how good that feels," Tony moaned. "God can't wait to feel you."

Steve might have rushed a bit but he was certain it wasn't enough that he'd hurt Tony, Tony whimpers were going to be the death of Steve.

"Oh please be done, please?" Tony whined when Steve shifted to lean over Tony.

"If you think I can be."

"Yeah, I'm positive you can be." Tony pulled Steve down and kissed him, wrapping his legs around Steve's hips.

Steve struggled to hold on enough to reach for the condom, Tony picked up and ripped it open instead. Steve bit the inside of his cheek as he rolled the condom on.

Tony moaned at the first press of Steve’s cock, “Oh god. Just, yeah, oh god,” he rambled.

Steve smiled down, “A little early for babbling isn’t it?” Tony only shook his head, going breathless when Steve bottomed out. Steve waited for Tony’s body to adjust, he leaned down and kissed him. He loved the half addled look on the gorgeous eyes, “So amazing.”

“Amazing would be you moving now.” Tony whispered against Steve’s lips.

“I can do amazing,” Steve shifted just a little and Tony had to agree Steve could not only do amazing but he could throw in a side of stupendous to.

It was all to soon that both men where coming, it had just been to long for either of them.

Steve had enough thought to drop to the side of Tony so that he didn't put any weight on his chest. But he felt Tony’s leg twine with his while he tried to catch his breath.

“Yeah, I really do forget how good that feels.” Tony sighed.

“Can I ask?” Steve asked softly. It seemed like there should be a story to that line, since that was about the forth time Tony had said it.

Tony shrugged. “I’m not gay, I’m bi. I met a girl, we had sex, got married, had a baby, she left. And raising a baby on your own doesn't leave much rom for socializing, then throw in my company and, yeah several talks about you need to go out and get laid. And here we are.”

Steve rolled over, and watched Tony for a moment, “I’m sorry you were screwed over like that. But I'm glad, because you're here and I got to met you.”

“Sassy, looks, brain, sense of humor, skills, and sappy? There anything you don't do?” Tony asked, a little awe stuck, because even if it was a play of some kind, the guy was also a master at sounding sincere.

Steve shrugged, “Just try to do what’s right.” Steve kissed Tony’s cheek and then rolled away. Once he stood up he realized he had no idea where the bathroom was. “Bathroom?” He asked.

Tony pointed towards the doorway, snuggling down into the warm sheets. He listened to Steve clean up and basked in the first none-self-induced orgasm in four years. It felt pretty damn good.

Tony watched Steve return with a wash rag, he held it out to Tony. Tony was a bit surprised, no one had ever helped him clean up, not even this much. “Oh, uh, thanks.”

Steve shrugged and walked around the bed, laying back down. “No reason not to bring it to you, I was in there.”

Tony wasn't sure this guy was real. Because, really, he was just to good. “Are you staying?” Tony asked, he was able to keep most of the wistful thinking out of his tone.

Steve rolled over again, “If you want me to.” There was a half a shoulder shrug, “I’d like to try that again in a bit. See if I can get past amazing.”

“Oh I didn't tell you? Yeah you hit stupendous,” Tony rolled onto his side and smiled at Steve, “yeah about three-seconds in.”

“Hmm, well then cant have you thinking I’m a one hit wonder.” Steve reached out and ran his hand up Tony’s arm.

“I am positive you're not, but you gave show my imperial proof if you'd like.”

“I’d like,” Steve pulled Tony into his arms, “how long do I have to show you?”

Tony was confused for a moment.

“I doubt your little one is here, so when do you have to go pick them up?” Steve clarified. “Because I’m not that big of a dick to fuck you all night so you have to deal with a four year old with no sleep. That’s just rude.”

Tony was pretty sure he was gone, yeah, he was gone for this guy. He hadn't even met Wade but he wanted to make sure Tony was rested enough to take care of him. Yeah, just… “Some time tomorrow, he’s at his best friends house. The longer I wait the happier he will be. Wade,” Tony offered, “doesn’t get to go to school with his best friend any more. They moved and now Logan goes to another school.”

Steve smiled, “How many teary night did you have over that?”

“A few, he's smart though. He understands that sacrificing seeing Logan everyday meant the best swing set in history when he does get to see him.”

Steve laughed, “Well that is an acceptable trade off.”

“Wade agreed after he saw it.” Tony snuggled into Steve’s chest, it seemed he fit, like the stupid three bears story, it was just right. “What about you? When do you need to check on your brother and his girl?”

Steve stifled a yawn, “Bucky won’t be awake before eleven, he drank a lot. And Natasha will hurt me if I’m there before noon.”

“Not a morning person?”

“No, she’ll be up around dawn. It’s just a Nat thing.”

“So what did they fight about?” Tony asked, he yawned. God Steve was warm.

“Bucky wasn’t sure,” Steve answered sleepily, “we all have PTSD, some times we’re not as rational as we think we are. Nat’s generally the most stable of us, but…”

Tony nodded, then nodded off to sleep, curled up against the warmest chest he'd ever met, wrapped in two of the best arms he'd ever met. It was barely a fleeting thought before sleep pulled him all the way under, that he never slept with them.

Tony woke up to sunshine and a soft knock on the door. He felt Steve stiffen next to him. “It’s just Jarvis.” Tony sat up and ran a hand over his face, “Yeah, old man. I’m here. No, it’s to early for coffee,” Tony called out.

“Certainly, Sir, I will take care of the chores then. When is Master Wade home?” Came the British accent through the door.

“When I go get him, later.” Tony called out flopping back onto the bed.

“Of course, would your guest care for anything?”

“No, Jarvis, he wouldn’t, go away.”

“Tony!” Steve hissed.

Tony turned and looked down at Steve. “He’s known me my entire life. I literally inherited him from my ass of a father. If I was nice to him he’d have a heart attack and die. And I don't know where he keeps anything.”

“There is a valid reason for that, Sir. Have a good morning,” the pair heard the footsteps receding.

Steve went limp at the sound, “Oh, well that’s a first.”

Tony chuckled, “I wish. I think it hasn't been a first since I was 15. The old man came wondering in while I was about three-seconds from being balls deep in some cute blond.”

“Wow.”

Tony shrugged, “Should have never expected privacy. Was just glad it wasn't my old man. If it’d been Howard, I’d been dead about thirty years ago.”

Steve started with the revelation. There was 15 years between them? He wouldn't have given them more than about 8.

“The age thing bug you?” Tony asked.

Steve shook his head, “Just was surprised, you don't look 45.”

“Thanks,” Tony smiled. “So what do you say to taking a very hot shower in a very nice bathroom and maybe try that same page thing again?”

“I could be talked into that,” Steve smiled, “if you have a extra toothbrush laying around.”

“I just so happen to have a few extra in the bathroom. Though its just because I’m lazy and hate searching for one when I realize mine needs to go.” Tony swallowed, “You are the first person I’ve ever had stay the night actually.”

“Your wife?” Steve asked.

Tony shook his head no, then shrugged, “Didn’t even see her for almost a week after the first night.”

“Oh, so toothbrush?” Steve ended the obviously painful relationship conversation quickly.

“This way painter boy,” Tony felt the burn of the previous nights activities but only in the best way. Tony realized he should have escaped to the bathroom before Steve came in to answer mother nature, but they were both men, and they’d already seen each other naked. Peeing in front of an Army guy wasn't that big of a deal. Right?

By natural unspoken agreement both men turned their backs towards the other for the illusion of privacy. When Tony finished, they traded places and tasks.

Tony called out, “Shower on, all heads full, temp max.”

“Your shower is automated?”

Tony nodded stepping under the spray and groaning at the relief for his stiff back. “Part of my company is home automation. This is a beta run for the software. Three more months with no glitches and well start production.”

Steve stepped in under the spray of the rear shower head and repeated Tony’s obscene sound. “Oh god I’d kill for this thing.”

“Hm, well soldier, you don't have to. Just fuck me again and it’s all yours.”

“Yes, sir,” Steve pulled Tony to him, “is that order for instant or just the immediate future?”

“Immediate future, I’ve got something I want to do first,” Tony sank down and drug his finger nails down Steve’s chest as he went.

Steve stumbled back a step until he hit the cool shower wall, he arched forward to get the bulk of his back away from the cold tile and his cock was swallowed by Tony. “Oh my god, you’re…oh yeah…brains leaking somewhere,” Steve stuttered.

Tony pulled back a little, “And their very tasty brains to,” before returning to swallowing Steve whole.

Steve brought his arm up and bit his forearm to keep from babbling anything else. It didn't help, it only muffled the string of words. “God, Tony you have to stop. Fuck.”

Tony pulled back with a pop, “If you say so.”

“You did, you want me to fuck you again. Cant do that if you keep sucking me,” Steve panted.

Tony smiled, “If you say so, pretty sure you are good for more than one.”

Steve pulled Tony from the floor and picked him up again. “Maybe I want to fuck you twice.”

“Oh yeah, I am totally on board with that idea.”

Steve pressed Tony to the now warm wall and adjusted his hold, “Well, we sort of have to go back out to the bedroom though,” Steve kissed Tony, “the condoms are out there.”

“Hmm, well that sucks.”

“Well, you were.”

Tony smiled and shook his head, “Such sass.”

“Still in the pants.”

Tony outright laughed, “I think I might just have to keep you.”

Steve smiled back, he was beginning to think that might be the best idea in history. “Only if I get to keep you to,” Steve stepped out of the shower and looked up, “Shower off?” The water stopped cascading and the room was suddenly very quiet. Steve set Tony down and handed him a towel before grabbing one for himself.

The duo was back on the bed quickly, Steve kissing Tony breathless as they tangled up in each other. Tony got Steve on his back and found the bottle of lube, he kissed Steve while he rolled on the condom and lubed up his cock. He swatted away Steve’s hand and let himself slowly slid down Steve’s cock. Both men moaned. There was nothing but moans and whimpers as they chased their release finding it quickly and at nearly the same time.

“I think I might have to owe you that second one.” Tony whispered, “Don’t think my old body can handle another go.”

“You’re not old,” Steve tried for light, “you’re just not as young as you were when I met you.”

Tony cracked up again. “You are defiantly going to have to stick around.”

“Might need to twist my arm,” Steve held out his arm.

Tony took it and moved it just enough to say it had moved.

“Okay, I give, I give, no more.” Steve faked pain and a whimper for the hell of it.

Tony smiled and shook his head, “Clown.”

“No, that’s Barton, he graduated clown college. Got the face registered and everything.”

“You are to much,” Tony laughed again.

“Naw, I’m free, thats next to nothing.”

Tony howled at the bad joke, Steve smiled. “I should go,” he sighed, “Need to go home and change. There’s everyone knowing I went home with someone and everyone knowing I went home with someone.”

“I get it, will you leave your number?” Tony asked unsure. This night had been the best he could ever remember, well from the instant his glass had been bumped.

“Can’t claim your IOU if I don’t.” Steve said softly, kissing Tony’s cheek.

“Phone’s in my pants,” Tony pointed to his slacks.

Steve nodded, grabbing them from the floor, he pulled the phone fro the pocket and handed it to Tony. Tony unlocked it and opened a new contact before handing it back to Steve. Steve handed his own to Tony and they typed away their info.

Steve chuckled when he got his back and Tony had put the lipstick lips before and after his name in the nickname field.

“To remind you why you know me,” Tony shrugged, sitting up.

“Not likely to forget, Mr. Stark, of SI, Owner, Not CEO. I like that part.”

Tony nodded, “Nope, that’s Pepper. She’s so much better at it, she actually goes to meetings and shit.” Tony shivered.

“That does help,” Steve pulled on his shirt and watched Tony’s eyes follow them hem of his shirt down until it fell over the waistband of his jeans. “Call me when you have time? I don’t have a life really so, I’m free. You have a company and a kid.”

“Yeah, I think he might be getting to spend a little more time with Logan in the near future.”

@@@@

Steve wondered through the grocery store trying to find something that sounded even remotely edible. Nothing did. He sighed and walked towards the frozen food section and stopped short. It was probably stupid and old fashioned but he grabbed a bouquet of flowers and shrugged. The little ghost sticking out of the fall flowers was cute. It might make Tony smile. Steve grabbed a couple frozen pizzas and checked out.

He drove over to Tony’s house, excitement pushing him a little. He ignored the dread that kept creeping up, Tony hadn’t called him yet. He pulled into the driveway hoping for the best. He bounced up to the door, flower in hand and knocked.

The door was opened almost immediately by an older thin man, hair white.

“Yes, sir, may I help you?” The voice was the same.

“Um, we didn't met last week, but I was Tony’s guest,” Steve explained. “I’m Steve, Steve Rogers.”

“Yes, I remember the car. Such a fine piece of classic machinery.”

“Oh thanks, Jarvis,” Steve smiled. “I have my bike today. Still a classic though,” he stepped aside so the man could see it.

“Oh my, I haven't seen one of those in decades.”

“I restored her. She was barely a frame when I got her.”

“Oh, a work of love, surely.”

“Yes. So um is Tony home? I…” Steve trailed off, waiving a hand at the flowers.

“No, he has not returned yet, Master Wade is with Master Logan. Sir had to leave the country suddenly. In his words he has to deal with, ‘a snafu of epic proportions thats only going to give me an ulcer to match’.”

“Ouch, um well maybe it will get fixed before these die. Um will you tell him I’m sorry I missed him and I hope it works out?”

“Certainly Mr. Rogers,” Jarvis said.

“Please just Steve, I have never been as nice as that guy.”

“As you wish Steve.”

“Alright, uh have a good day.” Steve’s nonexistent good mood was completely gone. He was a little lightened by the fact that Tony had been busy not avoiding him, but the reason Tony had been busy sucked.

At his apartment he heated up his pizzas and put on Caro Emerald and worked on a commission piece he'd accepted. The customer had wanted a veteran with a metal prosthetic to show off in his fabricating company lobby. Bucky had volunteered to sit for him, his scars on display. Steve had posed Bucky taken several photos and sent them to the man. He had been overjoyed at the photos and doubled the offered price demanding that the other money go to Bucky. He only had some shading and a few touches to the background to go. He should be able to get it the man by this weekend, if the weather held and the oil paints dried.

He was lost in the moment when the text came in so he didn't hear it, or the reminder beep a few minutes later. He didn't think about checking it before he went to bed after showering. Then he over slept because his phone was his alarm and it had stayed in the living room so it was past noon before he had a moment to check his phone. His shoulders slumped when he found the three missed texts from Tony.

“Damn it.”

“What?”

Steve turned to Bucky, “I missed a few texts from Tony last night. I kind found the zone last night with Banner’s painting, then I just went to bed.”

“Hm, you like this guy?”

“Think so, he’s sweet. Laughed at all my corny jokes,” Steve shrugged.

“Oh god, man marry him.”

“Oh shut up they're not that bad.”

“Man, I’ve known you since you were 6, yes they're that bad.”

“Love you to Winter.”

Bucky just smirked, he knew he was getting under Steve’s collar when he resorted to using his unit nickname.

“Back at ya, Cap.”

“Fuck you Barnes.”

“Naw, that’s what you got the playboy for.”

“Actually it use to be billionaire, genius, philanthropist, playboy.” Tony said pushing his sunglasses down his nose and looking at the brothers over the top of them.

“Tony?”

“Yep, I may have done a few things that in some states,” Tony paused tipped his head in thought and then shrugged, “okay in all states might be illegal and stalkerish.”

“Thats what the punk needs.” Bucky said standing up, he reached out to shake Tony’s. “Bucky Barnes, that one’s brother because our parents seemed to bee keen on each other way back when.”

Tony smiled and “Parents can be cruel that way, I hear.”

“Don’t let the jerk fool you, he was pleased as punch to get a ready made little brother.”

“Little?” Tony asked.

“I’m a year and half younger than him.”

“And at the time an eighth of the size, don't let him fool you with all this,” Bucky waved a hand towards Steve, “when I met him he was a tiny thing with asthma, diabetes and more allergies than either of us could memorize.”

“What happened?” Tony asked, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

“Puberty,” Steve answered, “I hit fifteen and everything just kind of cleared up.” He shrugged a half a shoulder, “A few foods I’m still not suppose to eat but mostly a-ok.”

“Suppose they wouldn't have let you in if you had still had all that,” Tony suggested.

“Ma thinks thats why it all cleared, Captain here had his heart set on going to West Point, he was six weeks away from being ineligible when the last physical came back fine.”

 

“You got a big mouth Barnes,” Steve growled.

“Yep and Nat likes it just the way it is,” Bucky stepped back and waves, “I’m out of here. Don’t do anything I wouldn't do.”

“There’s nothing you wouldn't do,” Steve pointed out.

“I know,” Bucky let the smile spread across his face before winking and turning on his heel and leaving the parking lot Steve had been taking his lunch in.

Steve sighed, “I’m sorry, I’m fairly certain he was dropped as a child and then I think the insurgents sent back a clone.”

“It’s all good. I’m an only child. It’s always been fun for me to watch siblings go at each other, knowing that they do it out of love.”

“Not sure I’d call it love,” Steve mumbled to himself. To Tony he asked, “So the Snafu un-snafued?”

“It is, and I love the ghost, he’s very cute.”

Steve flushed red, rubbing a hand over his neck, “Thought so to.”

“So you free Friday?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, but don't you want to spend it with Wade?” Steve asked surprised.

“I’m keeping him home Friday, but it’s Rachel’s birthday and her mother is certifiable and is having a sleepover with 6, count them 6, four year olds.”

Steve laughed, “Well in that case… I think I might just like to see m ghost again.”

“I have this feeling that that ghost is going to be around for a loooooong time,” Tony whispered, pulling Steve in for a kiss.

“I hope so, he’s awfully cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the ghost is real. He's seen better days and was more white once upon a time, but here he is almost 18 years later
> 
>  


End file.
